


Mirror

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Mirror

镜子有点脏了，可没有空着的手。堂本光一把眼线笔往上提，对着镜子端详片刻，才空下来抹去那点灰尘，镜面上的指纹重叠又被擦去，映出右眼尾的一抹黑色。眼线笔骨碌碌滚到了茶几边缘，在掉下去的前一秒被捞回来扔进不见天日的化妆袋里。磁吸的口红盖子咔哒一声，镜子外的人朝镜子里的人眨眼，缓慢地沿着唇线抹上过于鲜艳的红色，唇纹一点点显出来，但他毫不在意地抿了抿嘴。

盘腿太久有点累了，站起身来甩了甩腿才又跪下来，前倾着身体把乱七八糟的化妆品往袋里一丢，茶几总算是有了茶几的样子。光着腿走了两步去冰箱摸了罐可乐，折回客厅的时候被胡乱堆着的大纸箱撞到脚趾，扭曲着表情把易拉罐朝茶几一抛就跳着脚进了卧室，弯着腰一边穿牛仔裤一边出来，还是不太适应，提上裤腰时刻意把手伸进去，抚平了黑色的蕾丝才扣好扣子。

这下不敢再盘腿了，怕弄皱这一身行头。于是跪在茶几前，摆正了易拉罐，拉开拉环，二氧化碳竟没有喷上来，他窃喜地插上吸管嘬住来了一口，留下一圈艳色的痕迹。浅金色的光大片地照进来，原先还冷冰冰的脚丫一下就被晒暖了，稍微动了动脚趾又伸了个懒腰，这下又露出了肚子，不习惯这身装束，把下摆拉了拉却无果。镜子还在原地，靠着茶杯黑框眼镜和化妆袋，堂本光一在地毯上摸索半天摸到一对过大的圆环，咬着吸管用手上的空心圆对着镜子里的落日，戴在了耳垂上。

出门时捎上了空罐，低头去系脚踝那一圈细细的带子时才记起些什么，把扁了大半的罐子放到鞋架上，面对着玄关挂着的画，把手伸进衣服底下扣上了内衣的扣子，不安分地耸了两下肩，向着画框上玻璃的倒影随缘拨了拨金发，高跟鞋才踏上地板发出清脆的声响。

这回是他早到。堂本光一并不爱那对过大的圆圈，因为不好撩头发，且有些重，时间久了坠得有点疼，不过只有摘下来的那一瞬间才会感到不适。他将食指伸到耳环后面拨好碎发，摁着手机屏幕看了两次时间就放弃，倚着电线杆，也不敢全靠上去，还是怕弄皱，只把蝴蝶骨那附近稍稍靠上去再点了烟。天已经黑下来了，出门前的落日和金光都消失得干净，那点火光和滤嘴上红红的一圈都被路灯调和成橘色，金发也同样变了个颜色。

路过的无论是上班族还是学生，目光都会在他身上停留片刻。被盯得不怎么舒服但也没办法，只好转了个方向卷了卷遮住眼睛的刘海，松开发梢的时候一眼就瞧到了打扮得比他还像个大学生的堂本刚。

“晚上好！”堂本刚从对面马路小跑过来，说话时还喘着气。堂本光一本就比他高一些些，踏上高跟之后便只能仰视了，大眼睛刚眨了眨就被一把揪住领口，卫衣的带子只这一下就已漂亮地绕在指甲剪得干净的手指上，他还没来得及再欣赏上多几秒就被吻住了。鼻尖刚好贴在一起而不是上一次的撞，没有喷香水，不过烟味很重，一层层由淡到浓地侵略过来，比吻还更有进攻性。仅仅是嘴唇相贴，他就也被染上了漂亮的红色。堂本光一空着的嘴唇叼起了指间那根被冷落的烟，替他抹开唇上不均匀的色块才又吻过去，烟的味道一下下地渡过来，稍微有些呛人，让堂本刚皱了皱鼻子，手指扣紧了堂本光一的腰。

“该补妆了。”堂本刚没咳嗽，接过对方手里的烟，含住那染了红的滤嘴，嘟囔着从口袋里掏出一根新的口红。他替堂本光一拨开脸颊上的碎发，倒不是用膏体，而是用指腹沾上红去划过面前人的嘴唇，唇瓣被迫跟着他的手指走。

他满意地捕捉到堂本光一下意识往后退的动作，悄悄用运动鞋夹住了高跟鞋的鞋头，令人彻底无法动弹。正因为从头到脚都武装得完美，才让这带有半分惊慌的眼神分外可爱。堂本光一下意识张开了半点红唇，露出小小颗的牙齿和迅速缩回去的舌头，他忍不住反客为主再亲了上去，黏糊糊地搅在一块，才补好的妆立刻又花掉了，根本没有达成目的。

堂本刚收回手来，转去握住堂本光一一直藏在背后的手，又换上了灿烂又纯真的笑容：“光子今天想去哪里呢？”

堂本光一被那双鹿眼看得分神，话也忘了回，往商场走了两步状态才稍微恢复，开始嫌弃旁边走得慢吞吞的家伙：“给我好好跟上！”

那家伙半撅起嘴一副装可怜的模样，歪着头随口道了歉，步子倒是加快了，手却暗暗扶在自己腰后：“光子走慢点，待会别又崴了脚。”

说“又”，自是因为有前科。上一次约会，嗯，姑且算是约会的时候，堂本光一同样也是走得这般快，不过那时候没有训斥人，只是稍微甩了两下眼刀，大男孩就立即摘下毛线帽小跑上来替他提大大小小的袋子。大男孩个鬼啦，这家伙比他还要大不少呢，堂本光一叹着气回头等他，却不料这一回头就走岔步子崴了脚，差点就站不稳了。

“不过还想再看一次那么可爱的光子哦。”这就是在偷笑了，堂本光一撇他一眼，回忆起当时自己重心不稳腿一迈开以高跟为中心转了半圈的样子，还是有点脸热。

“少废话，”嘟嘟囔囔地，没有再去理会那只手，自顾自地往前走，把他带到一家平时完全不会去的店铺。

“哦哦！”虚扶了半天的手恰到好处地搂上来，脸一侧鼻尖便亲昵地蹭过耳垂以及晃荡的圆环，盯着已经透着粉色的耳朵，“光子对我真好。”

落座后被灯光笼罩住，眼前从天花板到脚下全是粉嫩嫩的一片，周围的人们或在嬉笑或在拍照，只有他们二人无声地看着桌上刚端来的松饼。

店里光也暖，空气也暖，人们的语气也暖。一直缩在高跟鞋里的脚松弛了些，堂本光一伸直了腿，但仍旧有些局促，盯着从高处往下降落的奶油，撕着食指上的死皮。堂本刚从未跟他提过什么工作以外的要求，这家店是他听同个实验室的女孩子推荐的，之前没细致地考虑过，这会餐都上了才发现有点不妙。有点，刻意讨好的感觉啊。

“光子不要再撕了哦。”对面的人把奶油均匀地涂抹到每一处，特地切成小块还沾上了足量的可可粉才递到他嘴边，“光子的手该好好保养了呢。”

这话又令堂本光一的心咯噔一下。莫非这样也不符合工作要求吗。

“也不用太紧张啦，”堂本刚勾住他的食指，仍然保持着微笑，吃掉松饼的时候把叉子整个含进嘴里，说话的时候咬着叉子尖根本听不清，“待会再去买护理油就是了。”

他抿抿嘴，不用说，刚刚肯定又留下了口红印。这人真的太恶趣味了。

回去的时候差一点没赶上就要离开的地铁，楼梯又高又多，步子被分得很碎，高跟鞋蹬得很响倒是其次，才换上的高开叉裙穿起来实在是不方便又别扭，风随着行走卷到裙底，快步下楼梯时总忍不住要去捂一捂腿侧，却老是被堂本刚扣住手腕。

他看过来，又是一笑：“再磨蹭可赶不上了啊。”

总归还是赶上了地铁，裙子布料挺薄的，坐下去时凉意穿透了布料渗透到肌肤内里，更别提开叉那部分感受到的冷，堂本光一当即就偏过头捂着嘴打了个喷嚏。

“冷吗？”堂本刚抱着大大小小的纸袋，下巴搁在上面看他，拍拍红裙下的腿，无可避免地蹭过裸露的地方。这会是平视，可实际上无论是哪个角度，只要对上那一双蜜色的眼睛，他总是没辙。

含糊了几声搪塞过去，好几次用余光偷瞄，也看了几次对面的玻璃的倒映，旁边的家伙不像以往那样靠到自己肩膀上，而是转过脸去拨已经戴了很久的耳环。

堂本刚把纸袋的手环都套到手腕，整个人转过来，指尖稍稍一动就把在堂本光一耳垂上晃了数个小时的耳环给取了下来。

凑得好近好近。堂本光一动也不敢动，垂着眼睛，一瞬间连呼吸都忘记了。堂本刚的手比他要热一些，捏上耳垂的时候温度迅速传递过来，而且很痒，蚊咬一样微不足道但又令人心痒。还有刚刚吃松饼的时候的香味，到底是刚的味道还是松饼的味道呢，甜乎乎的，飘进鼻腔里。纸袋刚好落在他大腿上，边缘随着刚手上的动作隔着裙子摩擦着大腿。多种感官冲击之下，他的大脑有那么一会儿当机了。

“拿下来啦，光子戴这个很辛苦吧？”堂本刚把手摊到他面前，又再替他拨了拨乱了的碎发，还故意再一次揉了一把已经变色的耳垂，“本来是看光子的耳朵稍微有点发红才帮忙的，可是我帮你摘下来之后更红了哦。”

“没、没事，谢谢。”堂本光一接过耳环，肩膀微微朝内缩了起来。这个人啊，明明知道辛苦是因为他的要求，变得更红也是因为他。堂本刚从手腕上取下纸袋，再度把它们抱在胸前，靠上背靠坐直了，刚好一歪头就搭在了自己的肩头。

熟悉的重量落下来，甜香更加浓了。睫毛蹭着颈窝，搭在自己大腿上的手还留着一道浅浅的红痕，今天也买了很多东西啊。堂本光一舔舔嘴唇，口红掉得七七八八，但还有一丁点味道。他看向对面的玻璃打算开始照例的窥视，结果倒映中的堂本刚却朝他wink了一下。

裙子是新买的，才穿上没多少个小时，此刻已经被撩到腿根，褶皱一条接一条堆成山。有意设计的高开叉没了用处，前摆随意地盖在前方掩住交缠的肢体，因为沾了湿液而深一块浅一块的，勉勉强强只能算块遮羞布了。

堂本光一当然看出了堂本刚的乏力。额头上汗珠不停地冒，往下滴湿了前发又湿了眼眉，手从自己的脖子开始向下滑，指甲不知是有意还是无意，沿着脊柱走了一圈，挂在腰上的腿也在往下坠。

“你也太缺乏锻炼了，”他皱起眉提高音调，托着堂本刚的屁股往前挺，毛发混着液体交杂在一起，“这就不行了吗，太弱了！”

堂本刚不满地用一双圆眼瞪他，蜜色的眼睛里盛着泪和自己的倒影。他收紧了圈着堂本光一的手，腿也随之夹紧了他的腰，汗液和脚毛碰上来的触感怪怪的，又痒又黏腻又亲密。堂本光一再次顶了顶让他安分点，他便变脸似地又换上了笑，去抹他的嘴角，残留的半点口红拉出一条浅浅的痕迹：“光子不要这么凶嘛。”

并没有觉得自己有多凶的人当然没听进去，作为对后背上那双磨来蹭去的脚的惩罚，他掐着堂本刚的臀肉狠劲抽插了好几回，而后手再松了力气轻柔地抚摸上去。尽管看不见，但他知道那处必定是烙上了深浅不一的红色指印。

真想看看呢。有了想法就开始付诸行动，他握住堂本刚的腰，这下注意了力度没留下印子，因为他知道堂本刚腰很敏感。另外一只手空出来托着被他蹂躏得不成样子的屁股，性器仍旧停留在体内，就这么强行翻了个身，也不知道到底都碾过了哪些地方。

“喂……”堂本刚软绵绵地抗议，泪盛不住了便落下来，鼻尖挂上液滴，脚也晃着踢他的后腰，但他当然不会理。不过他有留意对方微微发颤的身体，因而格外地用心扶稳他，转过来面对面时还替他擦去了泪痕，手指湿湿的一片。总算流下来了啊。堂本刚的脸又靠了过来，眼睛因流泪发着一点红，很亮，仿佛把金发的光给全折射了进去。里头还是自己，导致亲吻时候完全出神，尽管闭着眼但神思还停留在刚的双眼里，无法自拔。

堂本光一从肩痣吻下去，滑过蝴蝶骨和腰窝，再到泛着粉和红的臀部。果真不成样子。他这会儿倒是对自己没多久前的行为咂了咂舌。因此他用吻去弥补，这时才发现又留下了唇印，浅红色叠在深深浅浅的指印上，太犯规了。

堂本光一起身又环住堂本刚，吻再次落在肩头，屁股上的指痕和唇印随着挺进大概全落回了自己的小腹和胯上。身前的人伸过手来卷起耳边的金发，尽管耳环取下了很久，但耳垂还依旧发着烫，那人心知肚明地捏上去：“光子还在害羞吗？”

堂本刚浸在热水中，稍微有点烫的温度刚刚好，暖意从脚趾扩散到全身，令他整个人都泛着带点透明的红色。入浴剂的香味和空气结合在一起充斥了整个浴室，还有不断上升的蒸汽。每吸一口都是好闻的橘子味，水面上漂浮着的浓密泡泡也值得一玩，他用手捧起一掬又再往下倒，而后回头一看：“光子不来泡一泡吗？”

“不了。”堂本光一还在忙着卸去脸上的妆容，用过的棉片在洗手盆旁叠了一片又一片，浓妆和红唇终于被擦下，镜中人又由刚刚那个张扬的光子变为普通而苍白的光一。再说，他也不太喜欢那一堆黏糊糊的泡泡。他吸吸鼻子，和这令他想打喷嚏的味道。

“好可惜，”堂本刚似乎早就料到，他也应该料到，毕竟上回也是如此。他起身把自己包裹在一条足够大的毛巾里，胸口隔着布料贴到堂本光一背上，心跳隔了这么多重传过去时几乎等同于无。他从背后环抱上去，手指摸着对方已经冒出胡子的下巴，镜中只能看见他向上提的嘴角，“快点哦，不要让我等到睡着啦。”

堂本光一继续卸妆，结束后把棉片扔进垃圾桶，脚一松它们便和打了结的套子一同隐藏在黑暗之中。他对着镜子脱衣服，衬衫早就被扔在客厅地板上踩了无数遍，因此先是吊带，接着是内衣。蕾丝的确还挺好看，上面的红玫瑰也绣得精致，但扎人。他摸了把那朵假花，自然也感受到了手下略微软弹的触感。怪怪的。他盯着前方手朝后伸，扣子松开的那一瞬胸前白花花的东西突地跳了下，他思考了两秒，最后还是低了头，努力把剪得平整的手指甲挤进边缘里，揪住一角缓慢地撕了下来，放在刚刚棉片呆的地方。他抬头，胸前，又或者说是胸上留了一圈红印，实际上并不痛，但看着别扭。

堂本光一只草草冲了个澡。水从头顶淋下去，热气再次蒸腾上来，即使低着头视线也被一点点模糊，摸着唇周新长出来的胡渣差点都要忘记自己正在洗澡。出来时有意在吸水地毯上停了好久又来回踩了好几下，还是不要弄脏别人浴室为好。再次站在梳洗镜前，他拿起剃须刀贴上下巴，看着点点青色渐渐消失在视线里。

他想起第一次站在这里的时候。他看着递到面前的胸贴和内衣，喉咙如同被哽住，好奇和疑惑的话语一句也说不出来。当时堂本刚也如刚刚那样从背后抱住他，温暖一阵阵地传递过来，下巴亲昵地抵在肩头，手上的动作则更为亲密——仔仔细细地替他贴好胸贴，把边缘都按得服帖，并且像替小朋友穿衣服般举起他的双臂好顺利穿上内衣。胸贴稍大一些，他只得用上所有的手指，努力地为堂本光一把那软软的玩意挤进半片布料之后。

对从来没有如此经验，本也应该不会有的男性来说，这种时间只会令人放空自我去思考一些哲学问题。偏偏刚好贴在他耳旁的堂本刚还碎碎念叮嘱他要认真学习，他就只好从哲学问题中抽身，面对镜子里胸前饱满、蕾丝精致但迷茫的自己发起了呆。

当然现在他已经习以为常。胡子刮好了，他拍上味道清爽的须后水，再穿回那套漂亮的内衣，将一切归位，再撕开一片面膜，很当心地贴到脸蛋的每一寸——同样也是堂本刚的要求之一。

忙着做这一大堆事情，他遗忘了绑上浴袍的带子也算意料之中。回到卧室时堂本刚正面向着门口，被热水泡得皱巴巴的脚丫晃来晃去，手中捧着一本书。据他所知，每次他来时这本书的页数都会停留在124页。

堂本刚的心和眼睛自然都不在书上。他从松松垮垮的浴袍中盯着堂本光一带着水的胸脯和大腿，直白且不带掩饰地盯。胸上的水珠应该停留了许久，是美好的弧度留住了它们，光线经过液面的折射把白净的肌肤添上另一分光彩。但大腿上就不然了，小小的水滴还在往下滑，一路经过堂本光一又细又直的腿，藏进被浴袍挡住的地方。堂本刚自然还不忘要欣赏一下他精心挑选的内衣，黑与红，蕾丝及半杯，裸露和保守都恰到好处。

他歪歪头，脚又在空中晃了两下，下一秒那本仿佛只有一页的书就被甩到了床角。

堂本光一没理他，自顾自地在床边坐下，半倚着好几只叠在一块的玩偶猫。面膜纸薄，透出浅浅的眉毛又模糊了五官的轮廓。还怪可爱的。堂本刚看了好一会儿才靠过来倚到他胸前，脸颊正好贴着白白嫩嫩的软肉，手则是环上了他的腰，俨然是把他当抱枕了。

面膜敷了好久，长久保持一个姿势腿有些麻，脸上也变得冰冰的。只是刚应该睡了吧。堂本光一小心翼翼地把面膜撕下来丢掉才低头去看，不巧的是脸上的液体滴到了怀里人，幸好他睡得很香，长长的睫毛都没动，掩住了他更希望看到的眼睛。堂本刚只是哼哼着又抱得更紧了些，脸依旧贴着自己的胸。

堂本光一仍保持着轻手轻脚，粗粗抹了把脸，又摁熄灯，只留了一盏床头的夜灯，散发着微弱的黄光。他往被窝里滑，连带着堂本刚。他循着感觉碰了碰刚的脚，果真睡了许久也还透着凉意，碰上他这个人肉暖炉立即就贴了上来，蜷缩了半天的脚趾松开转去扒着他。

他改为环住刚的肩，内衣依然扎人，但当下是没法去脱了。内衣、内衣，蕾丝、玫瑰，他的脑子一团乱，像是滚落地上的毛线球。床头柜的手机亮了亮，他知道，是银行进账的邮件。刚总是这么贴心又疏离。

堂本光一借着昏黄去看他，比平日里要无害得多。他替刚掖好被子，深知不能多看，尽管已经陷下去了，对方大概也一样吧？只不过对象不是光一而是光子，但是这二者本就是同一人啊。倒也不算是无解的谜题，只要是光子一切都迎刃而解了。

似乎已没有发愁的理由，他合了眼，抱住的人却在这时窸窸窣窣地动了动，变成了面对面的姿势，呼吸暖暖地打在颈间。

啊，啊。他仍合着眼，不敢睁开。他想起刚给他烤的小蛋糕，在狭小的烤箱里，在暖灯下一点点膨胀起来变得松软。此刻，他的心就是那块小蛋糕。


End file.
